


Dear Alfie,

by Clairecrive



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Early Days, Epistolary, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Letters, Pen Pals, Period-Typical Racism, Period-Typical Sexism, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:06:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22618348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clairecrive/pseuds/Clairecrive
Summary: Did you know that pen pals were a thing even in the late 19th century?Well maybe not but let's imagine that they were because in this AU our sweethearts meet, or rather, get to know each other in this way.There's no better way than learning a language by speaking, or in this case, writing to native speakers.At least, that's what Ms Alice told Clarissa and that's exactly how it brought her to Alfie. If it wasn't for this thing maybe they would have never met, but destiny works in mysterious ways and made this two apparently different people together.When cold and warm air meet, a hurricane comes to life. So who knows what is going to come out of this relationship.What better way to open this book to find out?Disclaimer: Alfie Solomons AU so other than the character itself and a few others, there won't be other references to the series. Of course, I don't own Peaky Blinders nor its characters, just my ocs and the plot.
Relationships: Alfie Solomons/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first work I post on Ao3 and it's something that's been sitting in the back of my mind for a while. I thought to give it a go and see what you think about it and if I should keep posting it.
> 
> Feedback is highly appreciated!

_Naples, Italy_

_January 8, 1904_

Ciao amico, 

or well you could be an amica for all I know. Maybe I should start over. 

Dear new friend, 

I'm so happy to be starting this correspondence with you! I can't wait to get to know you. Ms Alice told me that a student in her sister's class was willing to become my letter friend, but she wasn't able to tell me more about you. So, while I wait for your letter and to know with whom I'm going to write, maybe I should introduce myself first. My name is Clarissa, but you can also call me Clara if it's easier for you to pronounce. I don't know if Ms Alice's sister told you but as you can tell, I'm Italian. One of the reasons why I agreed to take part in this it's because I'd love to sharpen my English skills. Ms Alice tells me that they're good at the moment, but I think she means that they're good for an italian student. And I want them to be just good or well the best they can be. 

She tells me that it's common practice to start a correspondence with someone that's a mother tongue in the language you want to learn but I get it if you feel sceptical about this. However, I have faith that we will become good friends. I'm actually very shy in real life, I much prefer to busy my time with books, but given that our interactions will be by paper, you won't be grossed out by my awkwardness. Well, I think this is enough for a first letter. I don't want to bother you further. 

Now it's time for you to tell me something about yourself! I'm already extremely impatient for your first letter. 

Hope you have a great day, 

Clarissa

***

_Naples, Italy_

_January 9, 1904_

Dear new friend,

today I had the opportunity to see Ms Alice and we talked a bit about you. Oh, you probably will think of me like a noisy girl but I promise that my questions about you are only moved by my curiosity and are not ill-intentioned. However, my search to acquire more information about you was unfruitful, to say the least. She still has no clue about which student her sister Jane had chosen. Letters from Italy took a lot of time to arrive to England she explained. Each time she sent a letter she had to wait a bit for an answer and every time she waited a different amount of time. So, I know that I've only sent you a letter yesterday but what if it takes a month to get to you and then another month to get yours? I really hope that it doesn't but anyway, I thought that I should write you a little more. 

It was beautiful today, very sunny although very cold. Have you ever come to Italy? Well, probably you haven't but a thing you should know is that we always seem to have good weather. Well, better than yours in England at least. Ms Alice always tells me that I should feel lucky and enjoy the sun seeing that the first time she really saw it was when she came here. Apparently London is very rainy. To be honest with you, I really don't mind the rain nor the thunderstorms. They really fascinate me so whenever I can I will admire them from the safety of my room. We live in the countryside so it's the perfect place to admire nature's fruits. What was the word? Ah yes, sublime. Never agreed with a word more. But maybe I think so because they are so rare here that their rare occurrence it's cherished instead of being a source of discomfort. 

Oh, my parents are calling for me. Lunch is ready.

I'll write to you soon, dear new friend.

Yours,

Clarissa


	2. Chapter 2 - "Alfie"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here is chapter 2! hope you like it, pls let me know what you think.

_Naples, Italy_

_February 10, 1904_

Dear new friend,

I finally received your first letter. You can only imagine the glee with which it was met. I never knew that receiving letters could be such a happy occasion but maybe it feels as such because they're from you. It's a pleasure to get to know you, Alfie. You know, before reading your letter I had never heard of the name Alfie, which I think is a shame. It's such a friendly name. I'm glad that you decided to write back to me even if you had no reason to. Ms Alice told me that you're a big guy, already working and providing for your family. I must confess that my mind had already painted your picture with praise and affection and this piece of information certainly added a shade of admiration to it. Also one of gratefulness that you take the time out of your day to write back to me and read my silly writing. Ms Alice told me that the temperatures in London can be very rigid, so I thought that a woollen scarf can come in handy. I don't know you enough yet to be able to make something that I'm sure will be of your taste. My father is a man of simple taste and so I thought that it was best to think the same of you. I mean, when one embellishes things the higher are the possibilities of them not being liked. But when it comes to a simple black woollen scarf? Not much to say about it, right? Well, I should hope so- the thought of not sending it to you is growing more and more in the back of my mind but I'm forcing myself to do this. I want to do something nice for my dear friend Alfie and if the scarf will turn out to not be of your taste I hope you will at least appreciate the thought behind it. Also, I can make another that it's more of your liking.

You really sound like a busy guy and I'd like to know more about your life, what's it like to live in London? Try and imagine that you have to persuade me to come and live there, what would you say to me?

Regarding your question about me, I've met Ms Alice at school. She was my teacher for the whole period I was enrolled at school. Then I was told that I didn't have to go anymore, pointless were my pleads to let me continue my studies as my parents thought it'd be best if I'd focus on more important things. Quite frankly Alfie, there's nothing more important to me than learn new things. I rather enjoy it and it's the best way to spend my time. Certainly not taking tea with girls I have nothing in common with or farced to listen and smile at shallow guys that can talk about only themselves and their achievements, which honestly no one had asked about in the first place. They say that this is the way of things, these are the things a girl of my age should do and no matter how much I don't see it now, I'll be grateful for their decision when I'll be older. This is what they said.

But, is this really what a girl should do? Is this the only thing a girl should do? Shouldn't they be free to take part in whichever activity their heart desires? 

Oh Alfie, how much bearable these things would be if you were here with me. I reckon that you'd much a greater company than all of my friends combined. 

But enough about me, how was your day? Is everything going smoothly at work? You know, if anyone's giving you troubles, I can send one of the girls to them. I'm sure they'll bore them to death and they won't be a problem to you anymore. At least, they'd be helpful this way.

Wishing you the best and hoping to hear from you soon.

Yours,

Clarissa


	3. Chapter 3 - "Dear Alfie,"

_Naples, Italy_

_March 12, 1904_

Dear Alfie,

I'm so glad that you liked the scarf I sent you but I'm also so very sorry to hear that your friend Ollie has fallen ill. Maybe I should make a scarf for him too? 

The tales from your family were so entertaining! I don't know if it's because they're a rather funny and outspoken bunch or it's because of the way you tell me about them. Both your mother and your sisters sound very lovely. I'd like to meet all of you one day. I was right in thinking that you were a busy man but I never thought that your life could be so interesting. Your work friends also seem nice too, however, you should really tell Abraham that he should be more careful when walking down the streets. I'm sure the light pole has been there for a while now and not magically appeared out of nowhere. Although it would be nice if there were magical beings that could make things appear and disappear whenever they want to, wouldn't it?

Maybe they could make that awful Sabini lad disappear. My offer still stands by the way. I'm sure that with the conversation that they had today- I'm not even going to bore you with it- Sabini's ears would have bled out and his brain exploded. Even mine was about to. Jokes aside Alfie, you shouldn't stoop to his level. I'm actually ashamed that people in London think that Italians are anything like him. We're not! He's just a pezzo di merda. It's not very ladylike of me to say but I'm hoping that the fact that you don't know what it means will make void the offence.

You're Jewish, so what? It seems to me that he's the one deserving to be treated the way he's unfairly treating you. Here, I've said it. I'm not one for violence, I'm not sure I've even ever seen someone fight, but how can I advise you against it when you're clearly just defending yourself? With this being said, I worry that this path made of fists and blood will lead you nowhere other than a prison cell. I don't know about English laws but I'm sure that brawling is very frowned upon, and if the thought of you in a cell brings me nothing but sadness, imagine what it does to your family.

You were so kind in the last letter to me, your words felt so empowering that after I've read them I felt invincible- like I could walk all the way to England and give you a hug. Luckily, Ms Alice has offered to stop by in the afternoons at least twice a week so that she can teach me something. Whether it'd be history or literature or grammar I don't care as long as it's a step closer to my independence. I'm sure you must be wondering what I'm talking about. Well, after talking to Ms Alice yesterday, I'm considering following in her footsteps. Teaching, of course. She said that there are people in England that would be interested in learning Italian and with her lessons of English I could be the right fit to fill that role. It's just a thought for now but one I'm thinking about more every day. My parents will probably go crazy about it but eventually, I have to leave this house and I'd much prefer it to be because of the start of a new adventure rather than a simple swap of houses, from my parents' to my future husband's. I want something that it's mine, whether it's my life, my decision or a house. Who knows maybe I'll be lucky enough to have all of the three above.

You're the only one who knows about it but I believe that my secret is safe with you, isn't it? I don't know what kind of relationship you have with Ms Jane, but I hope you won't mention this scandalous idea to her. 

Now I have to leave you, sadly my friends are about to come. I hope to hear only good and joyous stories in your next letter. 

Please be careful. 

Yours, 

Clarissa


	4. Chapter 4 - "Your mother"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As in complete Alfie's fashion he gets into trouble. Clara's not too happy about it but tries to cheer him up by telling him a little of her day.

_Naples, Italy_

_March 20, 1904_

Dear Alfie,

when I asked you to keep the secret I didn't exactly expect for you to get in a position where you were incapacitated to speak with another human being! Nor was I inviting you to act on your violent instincts when I told you that Sabini deserved to be beaten up. Dannazione Alfie, I told you to be careful. I was expecting to hear good news from you or at least other jolly stories and instead, I received a letter from your mother.

I was right on assuming that she was lovely, I hoped our first interactions to be different honestly. She was kind enough to write to me to inform me of your whereabouts. She told me what you did Alfie and that the police has brought you to prison. She didn't know what happened or for how long they're going to keep you locked up. Her worry was so evident in her words that my heart clenched, I can only sympathize with her knowing that whatever worry I'm in must be amplified twice for her.

Being nothing more than a stranger, I'm in no position to judge you or reprimand you. I can only imagine the things they will put you through in there and the state you'll be in once they'll finally let you go home. I hope that this letter and the others that will follow can offer you some form of comfort and relief, but I know it's a pretentious and selfish wish of me. I don't know if they allow you to receive letters in there but I'm going to keep writing to you hoping that it can cheer you up during or after your imprisonment. I can't be there for you in person but I can assure you that I'm always here for you.

Remember when the other day I told you that there were friends coming over? Well turns out that they weren't. Or at least not only them. Turns out that everyone brought a friend with them, a male friend. Now, there's nothing wrong with that. My house is always open for everyone but things got strange when I sat down and all of the new boys sat down around me. It felt like I was giving a speech or something because they looked like children sitting in a circle around their favourite aunt whos telling them a story. After that uncomfortable afternoon, I think it's safe to say that my parents are officially looking for a suitor. Well, that's not why I'm telling you this.

It was actually quite a fun afternoon. It always amazes me how they all act in the same way, it seems that they're reading from a script. "Have I ever told you about that one time I caught a dear?" "Did you know that I have been abroad?" "Have you seen how huge is my ego?" I swear Alfie, every time it's always the same thing. There's not even one time that they actually speak because they're spoken to or to answer a question, from the moment they step into a room their ego suck all of the air leaving us breathless and on the verge of death. Are there only this kind of men out there? Well, of course not. You're not like them. If only they had a little bit of your intellect, they'd be so much fun to be around. I'm sure you've understood by now that I can't stand them so do you want to know what I did? I've actually answered them. They're so used to give these big speeches where they talk for hours about themselves and to themselves basically that they're really not used to a proper discussion. I know that when they ask a question they're rhetorical but enough is enough. So when Marco Mr I'm-the-most-intresting-man-in-the-world, went on and on about how Romantic poets are outdated and asked if I agreed, I actually told him that no, I did not agree with him and that I rather found him and his opinions outdated. You should have seen his face, Alfie! It was priceless, he was so shocked that I had outrageously stated an opinion that his mouth opened as if I had stomped on his feet or something. He looked so silly that even his friends laughed at him. "Maybe one day this could turn in your favour Marco, like the wine you know, that tastes better after a very long time. So you should try and come around again then, maybe you'll have your chance then," was the fatal blow and boom 1 point for me and Marco went home defeated.

Only thinking back of the expression on his face makes me chuckle. How conceited can a man be? 

I'm sure that they feel entitled to belittle us and patronize whoever, especially women because they feel strong and more powerful than us. Don't you agree? As a matter of fact, I believe that if you were in the room he wouldn't have acted that way. Merely because you would have put him in his place with just a look. I don't know but you strike me as the kind of the guy that won't go along with guys like Marco. Correct me if I'm wrong. 

I could keep blabbering about nonsense for infinity but I doubt that would ease your nerves. My cousin also went to prison once and he told me that the worse thing about being there is the feeling that life keeps going and you're being left behind, not being able to keep contact with the world on the other side of the wall. 

I don't know if you feel the same way too but just in case, this letter is a reminder that even if days go by, you aren't swept away as water does with leaves. You are deeply rooted in the minds of those who care for you, of that I'm sure. Please don't ever forget that you're cared for and loved. If there are times where you feel like you're no-one and alone, feel free to re-read this letter. But I hope that you'll feel free to share your thoughts with me so that I can prove to you the groundlessness of those thoughts. 

Please be safe Alfie, I'll be waiting for your letter. 

Yours, 

Clarissa

_Camden Town, London_

_February 11, 1904_

Dear Clara,

there has never been a day where I’ve been more grateful for the bastard that invented ink and paper to have lived. As resolute as ever, my lovely mother has updated you of my wretched life. Not that I got up to much in prison but I should have seen it coming. Although I’m grateful that she’s taken the time to write to you, I would have actually preferred you to be in the dark about this. Not exactly a selling point for a gentleman to let the girl he’s courting know that he’s in prison. Who am I kidding, I’m no gentlemen. Unlike the ones that came to your house the other day, for sure.

They really sound like bloated wops and honestly, I’m still unsure about how you manage to stay in the same room as them for more than a second. I reckon there would be carnage if it ever happened to me. Hence why I went to prison. I’ll save you the gruesome details but I know that you’re a curious kitten and you’ll probably want to know what happened. So I’ll tell you. Even if in doing so I’m risking ever getting another letter from you. I’ll take that risk knowing that you’re worthy of the truth. No matter if I’ll be heartbroken, you should know who you’ve been corresponding with for the past month.

As you know, me and Sabini have never been the best of mates, no matter the appearance he’s trying to keep. Acting all right and just in front of my face and then going around and speak utterly bullshit about me and my people behind my back. Now, you may not know this about me, or you’ve already realized it anyhow, but I do not take kindly of racist, disrespectful and hypocrites people. Wops above anyone. So when a mate of mine comes to tell me that my _“dear friend Darby_ ” has been talking shit about us, I have to do something about it, you understand. So I go and confront him about it, right? And what does the fucker do? When put before the fact he has the audacity to laugh at my face. To fucking laugh at my face, claiming he was just joking. So I showed him how we joke about wops. It turns out that policemen were around and they didn’t think it was funny. Not really surprised, to be honest, those fuckers don’t have an ounce of sense of humour if you ask me.

It wasn’t too bad, to be honest. The only thing was how it affected my mum. And also you, it seems. Never understood how I got so lucky as to have two women worrying for me but I’m really sorry for making you worry. My mum has kind of made her peace with it but I know it may sound new and shocking to you. So for that, I apologize. If you ask me, all men are shit and absolutely undeserving for the attention and affection that women in their life provide them. Me and those fucktards you talked to me about are the living proof. Never thought you had it in you Clara, what a pleasant surprise. Turns out the noble girls isn’t so noble when she wants to. Have they kept coming to you? If that’s so I’ve underestimated them. They’re far more stupid than I thought them to be but also far braver. Although I kind of understand why they can’t stay away from you. If I were they, I know I couldn’t be able to. Have you told your parents about your plans? Maybe you’ll have more luck looking for a suitor here. Just saying.

I’m writing this letter with the hope that it’ll bring you joy and peace to receive it and not disdain and shame when you’ve finished it. I’ll patiently wait for your next letter but I totally understand if you choose not to associate with me anymore. If that’s the case, I just want you to know that despite my initial apprehensions, I really enjoyed this correspondence of ours.

Forever yours,

Alfie

P.S. oh and by the way, your cousin was right. Your letters were the only source of entertainment and it brought with them the sunlight and warmth.

_Camden Town, London_

_February 11, 1904_

Dear Clara,

there has never been a day where I’ve been more grateful for the bastard that invented ink and paper to have lived. As resolute as ever, my lovely mother has updated you of my wretched life. Not that I got up to much in prison but I should have seen it coming. Although I’m grateful that she’s taken the time to write to you, I would have actually preferred you to be in the dark about this. Not exactly a selling point for a gentleman to let the girl he’s courting know that he’s in prison. Who am I kidding, I’m no gentlemen. Unlike the ones that came to your house the other day, for sure.

They really sound like bloated wops and honestly, I’m still unsure about how you manage to stay in the same room as them for more than a second. I reckon there would be carnage if it ever happened to me. Hence why I went to prison. I’ll save you the gruesome details but I know that you’re a curious kitten and you’ll probably want to know what happened. So I’ll tell you. Even if in doing so I’m risking ever getting another letter from you. I’ll take that risk knowing that you’re worthy of the truth. No matter if I’ll be heartbroken, you should know who you’ve been corresponding with for the past month.

As you know, me and Sabini have never been the best of mates, no matter the appearance he’s trying to keep. Acting all right and just in front of my face and then going around and speak utterly bullshit about me and my people behind my back. Now, you may not know this about me, or you’ve already realized it anyhow, but I do not take kindly of racist, disrespectful and hypocrites people. Wops above anyone. So when a mate of mine comes to tell me that my _“dear friend Darby_ ” has been talking shit about us, I have to do something about it, you understand. So I go and confront him about it, right? And what does the fucker do? When put before the fact he has the audacity to laugh at my face. To fucking laugh at my face, claiming he was just joking. So I showed him how we joke about wops. It turns out that policemen were around and they didn’t think it was funny. Not really surprised, to be honest, those fuckers don’t have an ounce of sense of humour if you ask me.

It wasn’t too bad, to be honest. The only thing was how it affected my mum. And also you, it seems. Never understood how I got so lucky as to have two women worrying for me but I’m really sorry for making you worry. My mum has kind of made her peace with it but I know it may sound new and shocking to you. So for that, I apologize. If you ask me, all men are shit and absolutely undeserving for the attention and affection that women in their life provide them. Me and those fucktards you talked to me about are the living proof. Never thought you had it in you Clara, what a pleasant surprise. Turns out the noble girls isn’t so noble when she wants to. Have they kept coming to you? If that’s so I’ve underestimated them. They’re far more stupid than I thought them to be but also far braver. Although I kind of understand why they can’t stay away from you. If I were they, I know I couldn’t be able to. Have you told your parents about your plans? Maybe you’ll have more luck looking for a suitor here. Just saying.

I’m writing this letter with the hope that it’ll bring you joy and peace to receive it and not disdain and shame when you’ve finished it. I’ll patiently wait for your next letter but I totally understand if you choose not to associate with me anymore. If that’s the case, I just want you to know that despite my initial apprehensions, I really enjoyed this correspondence of ours.

Forever yours,

Alfie

P.S. oh and by the way, your cousin was right. Your letters were the only source of entertainment and it brought with them the sunlight and warmth.

_Naples, Italy_

_February 3, 1904_

Dear Alfie,

when I asked you to keep the secret I didn't exactly expect for you to get in a position where you were incapacitated to speak with another human being! Nor was I inviting you to act on your violent instincts when I told you that Sabini deserved to be beaten up. Dannazione Alfie, I told you to be careful. I was expecting to hear good news from you or at least other jolly stories and instead, I received a letter from your mother.

I was right on assuming that she was lovely, I hoped our first interactions to be different honestly. She was kind enough to write to me to inform me of your whereabouts. She told me what you did Alfie and that the police has brought you to prison. She didn't know what happened or for how long they're going to keep you locked up. Her worry was so evident in her words that my heart clenched, I can only sympathize with her knowing that whatever worry I'm in must be amplified twice for her.

Being nothing more than a stranger, I'm in no position to judge you or reprimand you. I can only imagine the things they will put you through in there and the state you'll be in once they'll finally let you go home. I hope that this letter and the others that will follow can offer you some form of comfort and relief, but I know it's a pretentious and selfish wish of me. I don't know if they allow you to receive letters in there but I'm going to keep writing to you hoping that it can cheer you up during or after your imprisonment. I can't be there for you in person but I can assure you that I'm always here for you.

Remember when the other day I told you that there were friends coming over? Well turns out that they weren't. Or at least not only them. Turns out that everyone brought a friend with them, a male friend. Now, there's nothing wrong with that. My house is always open for everyone but things got strange when I sat down and all of the new boys sat down around me. It felt like I was giving a speech or something because they looked like children sitting in a circle around their favourite aunt whos telling them a story. After that uncomfortable afternoon, I think it's safe to say that my parents are officially looking for a suitor. Well, that's not why I'm telling you this.

It was actually quite a fun afternoon. It always amazes me how they all act in the same way, it seems that they're reading from a script. "Have I ever told you about that one time I caught a dear?" "Did you know that I have been abroad?" "Have you seen how huge is my ego?" I swear Alfie, every time it's always the same thing. There's not even one time that they actually speak because they're spoken to or to answer a question, from the moment they step into a room their ego suck all of the air leaving us breathless and on the verge of death. Are there only this kind of men out there? Well, of course not. You're not like them. If only they had a little bit of your intellect, they'd be so much fun to be around. I'm sure you've understood by now that I can't stand them so do you want to know what I did? I've actually answered them. They're so used to give these big speeches where they talk for hours about themselves and to themselves basically that they're really not used to a proper discussion. I know that when they ask a question they're rhetorical but enough is enough. So when Marco Mr I'm-the-most-intresting-man-in-the-world, went on and on about how Romantic poets are outdated and asked if I agreed, I actually told him that no, I did not agree with him and that I rather found him and his opinions outdated. You should have seen his face, Alfie! It was priceless, he was so shocked that I had outrageously stated an opinion that his mouth opened as if I had stomped on his feet or something. He looked so silly that even his friends laughed at him. "Maybe one day this could turn in your favour Marco, like the wine you know, that tastes better after a very long time. So you should try and come around again then, maybe you'll have your chance then," was the fatal blow and boom 1 point for me and Marco went home defeated.

Only thinking back of the expression on his face makes me chuckle. How conceited can a man be? 

I'm sure that they feel entitled to belittle us and patronize whoever, especially women because they feel strong and more powerful than us. Don't you agree? As a matter of fact, I believe that if you were in the room he wouldn't have acted that way. Merely because you would have put him in his place with just a look. I don't know but you strike me as the kind of the guy that won't go along with guys like Marco. Correct me if I'm wrong. 

I could keep blabbering about nonsense for infinity but I doubt that would ease your nerves. My cousin also went to prison once and he told me that the worse thing about being there is the feeling that life keeps going and you're being left behind, not being able to keep contact with the world on the other side of the wall. 

I don't know if you feel the same way too but just in case, this letter is a reminder that even if days go by, you aren't swept away as water does with leaves. You are deeply rooted in the minds of those who care for you, of that I'm sure. Please don't ever forget that you're cared for and loved. If there are times where you feel like you're no-one and alone, feel free to re-read this letter. But I hope that you'll feel free to share your thoughts with me so that I can prove to you the groundlessness of those thoughts. 

Please be safe Alfie, I'll be waiting for your letter. 

Yours, 

Clariss


	5. Chapter 5 - "Alfie's letter"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We finally hear back from him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I erroneously posted this yesterday with chapter 4 but I didn't mean to. However, it's ready, some of you has already read it so I thought to post it anyway. I also added Clara's answer because I thought it was more complete this way.
> 
> Btw, I'm open to suggestions so don't be afraid to speak up and share your ideas with me.

_Camden Town, London_

_April 22, 1904_

Dear Clara,

there has never been a day where I’ve been more grateful for the bastard that invented ink and paper to have lived. As resolute as ever, my lovely mother has updated you of my wretched life. Not that I got up to much in prison but I should have seen it coming. Although I’m grateful that she’s taken the time to write to you, I would have actually preferred you to be in the dark about this. Not exactly a selling point for a gentleman to let the girl he’s courting know that he’s in prison. Who am I kidding, I’m no gentlemen. Unlike the ones that came to your house the other day, for sure.

They really sound like bloated wops and honestly, I’m still unsure about how you manage to stay in the same room as them for more than a second. I reckon there would be carnage if it ever happened to me. Hence why I went to prison. I’ll save you the gruesome details but I know that you’re a curious kitten and you’ll probably want to know what happened. So I’ll tell you. Even if in doing so I’m risking ever getting another letter from you. I’ll take that risk knowing that you’re worthy of the truth. No matter if I’ll be heartbroken, you should know who you’ve been corresponding with for the past month.

As you know, me and Sabini have never been the best of mates, no matter the appearance he’s trying to keep. Acting all right and just in front of my face and then going around and speak utterly bullshit about me and my people behind my back. Now, you may not know this about me, or you’ve already realized it anyhow, but I do not take kindly of racist, disrespectful and hypocrites people. Wops above anyone. So when a mate of mine comes to tell me that my _“dear friend Darby_ ” has been talking shit about us, I have to do something about it, you understand. So I go and confront him about it, right? And what does the fucker do? When put before the fact he has the audacity to laugh at my face. To fucking laugh at my face, claiming he was just joking. So I showed him how we joke about wops. It turns out that policemen were around and they didn’t think it was funny. Not really surprised, to be honest, those fuckers don’t have an ounce of sense of humour if you ask me.

It wasn’t too bad, to be honest. The only thing was how it affected my mum. And also you, it seems. Never understood how I got so lucky as to have two women worrying for me but I’m really sorry for making you worry. My mum has kind of made her peace with it but I know it may sound new and shocking to you. So for that, I apologize. If you ask me, all men are shit and absolutely undeserving for the attention and affection that women in their life provide them. Me and those fucktards you talked to me about are the living proof. Never thought you had it in you Clara, what a pleasant surprise. Turns out the noble girls isn’t so noble when she wants to. Have they kept coming to you? If that’s so I’ve underestimated them. They’re far more stupid than I thought them to be but also far braver. Although I kind of understand why they can’t stay away from you. If I were they, I know I couldn’t be able to. Have you told your parents about your plans? Maybe you’ll have more luck looking for a suitor here. Just saying.

I’m writing this letter with the hope that it’ll bring you joy and peace to receive it and not disdain and shame when you’ve finished it. I’ll patiently wait for your next letter but I totally understand if you choose not to associate with me anymore. If that’s the case, I just want you to know that despite my initial apprehensions, I really enjoyed this correspondence of ours.

Forever yours,

Alfie

P.S. oh and by the way, your cousin was right. Your letters were the only source of entertainment and it brought with them the sunlight and warmth.

***

_ Naples, Italy _

_ May 23, 1904 _

Dear Alfie,

you can’t even imagine how delighted I was upon receiving your letter. How could you ever believe that I would be anything but happy? Of course, I’m not happy that you got thrown into prison but now you’re out and you’re certainly wiser for it, right? Jokes aside, I do not condone acts of violence, I’ve already told you that. However, I understand why you did it. Being a woman I’m constantly subject of racism and offensive behaviours. I’ve kinda made my peace with it but God only knows how many times I had to refrain from smacking some assholes’ face. So, see? Can’t really blame you. 

Maybe seeing as you and I are alike in a sense, you’d never feel like you better hide something like this again. I thought that you, above anyone else, would never use the fact that I’m a woman against me. I know that the situation is less grave than what my words made it out to be but is a very small step to make. You know, even Plato, in V b.c., understood that the difference between men and women is cultural. At least that’s what Ms Alice has taught me the other day. I was utterly surprised to be honest, I had never thought about it that way. But if you think about it, it’ true. The only difference between my male siblings and me lies in what others tell me what I can do and what I cannot. There’s no one that has that same kind of conversation with my brothers or other siblings. Not that I know of at least. Do you reckon for it to be true? I’m sure that as a young Jewish man, many have told you that you can’t be somewhere or doing something, correct me if I’m wrong. So you see, we’re not very different, you and I.

Oh Alfie, just the fact that you’re saying these things proves to me that you’re worthy of every last bit of affection your mum gives you. And also some kind of special girl? We never really talk about it but please don’t feel like you can’t talk to me or anything. I’m not going to be jealous, if that’s what worries you. I’m sure that there’s enough place in your heart for her and my, your dear friend. Am I wrong? As for the blokes of whom I’ve talked to you about in my last letter, yes they have kept coming. Just less often. I’ve recently met them at a party a common acquaintance held and you know what I’ve noticed? Whenever I was in the same group of people, they would avoid speaking of any serious subject. Honestly, it was quite amusing to see how they would shift on their feet whenever they would see me approaching and I should think that they should learn a lesson from this: to never speak like they possess all the knowledge. Never understood how anyone can be so pretentious as to feel like they do. 

As for the other matter, I haven’t talked about it to my parents. Not yet. And as a result, they haven’t stopped looking for a suitor. However, I’ve mentioned to them my desire for travelling, especially in England, and that Ms Alice is happy to be my mentor and my chaperone. They also know that I’ve been keeping correspondence with someone from England but I thought it best to leave out the part that you’re a man. Please don’t take it personally Alfie, it has nothing to do with you but rather with the fact that they wouldn’t allow me to write back if they knew. They’re all so very concerned with etiquette and how someone is expected to behave that they would think this is inappropriate. As with many things, I totally disagree with my parents on this. But knowing them, I thought what I had to so that this thing we have can continue. I’ve kinda grown attached to you. 

So how was it like, going back home? Has your mother cooked you your favourite food? Has there been some kind of special activities for your return? I love when you tell me more about your days, it really feels like I’m there with you.

I’m happy that my letters, with my frivolous banter, have helped you through that difficult time. I hope there never comes a time where you stop writing back because you can’t be bothered too. 

I’ll wait for your next letter with the usual trepidation and anticipation.

Yours,

Clarissa

P.s. was that a promise or a suggestion?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the other day I was talking to my mum and asked her about the possibility of being pen pals in the early 1900s. Turns out that a story like the one I'm writing wouldn't exist given that letters travel by train or ships at that time meaning that a letter from Naples to London, in this case, would take a month to arrive. So, let's pretend that pen pals are a thing even despite the long wait and I've adjusted the date on the letters, I anyone was wondering.


End file.
